


Mind craft

by ryman230



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: First work - Freeform, Gen, Good vs Evil, Herobrine - Freeform, Minecraft, Multiple chapters, Unfinished, artwork, imgur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryman230/pseuds/ryman230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our fabled hero, Hurgh, finds himself in a mysterious land of symmetrical blocks, a world unknown to him in every way possible. Temporary amnesia keeps him from remembering what happened before he arrived in this bizarre dimension, only dreams and the occasional word pops up in his head. Each are clues leading up to the big finale, in which may alter his life in every possible aspect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind craft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaitlin Simp.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kaitlin+Simp.).



> April 22nd, 2016 - This shall remain blank for a period of time as I create a chapter at a time. The uploads between chapters may vary depending on my freetime and these upcoming exams.
> 
> Artwork and the beginning chapter/idea of this book is completely credited towards my friend Kaitlin.
> 
> I will try my best to keep it clear as to what the character is thinking and what is going on in the book. Although, I'm not the best with details, so a lot of things end up happening in a single chapter.  
> —————————————————

(Currently blank, until first chapter arrives.)


End file.
